The Saga of Akasuna no Sasori
by The Incubator Kyubey
Summary: "If I put you into the 'dire straits' you speak of, your faith will awaken?" Salaryman, Sasori, had the job of laying off those who were unproductive at work. He was cold, and shown no empathy towards them. One day, on the way home, he was killed by a former employee and punished by a higher being, known as "Pain", reviving him in a war riddled world (Youjo Senki inspired).
1. Prologue

The saga of Akasuna no Sasori

Note: Inspired heavily from The saga of Tanya the evil but I plan to change the plot midway into the story- so please bare with me.

-Kyubey

Prologue 

It was a bright sunny day. The city was as it always is, cars passed by each other; busy people with their own personal stories came and go; business people typed on their computers and filed reports...  
All was normal.  
I - Sasori, would describe myself as one with a twisted personality. I am also impatient and hate to keep others waiting. Other than those traits- I would consider myself cautious and individualistic. I also would enjoy being a higher up, and would take any opportunity to be one; as I enjoy being above others (not in a relationship per say). My job, as I would put it simply is to fire people. Pretty simple, though painful, but so long as I get paid- who cares?  
"No..."  
"..Why..."  
"Please...I have my daughter's tuition to consider and my loan on my house..."  
This is all too familiar for me...  
I sighed to myself, let's make this quick.  
"You have missed work without permission multiple times." I said, not caring about the pitiful man in front of me, "You've ignored company orders to improve your work."  
The tears that formed in his eyes began to fall out onto his ugly face.  
"Now then," I continued, "What reason does the company have to continue employing you?"  
"Wait a second please!" He cried. I sighed to myself and pulled out a career support book from underneath and slide it towards him on the table.  
"Please leave."

The day had finally came to an end, I gave in my report to my boss then left for the day. I took a step outside through the automatic doors and began walking to the subway station. I've noticed it has begun to become cloudy and I swore the weather report said it would be all sunny today.  
 _Damn them.  
_ Cold tears from above of melancholy and of those who've become lost because of me began to pour down. The people around me started to scurry away like ants. I sighed, I didn't have my umbrella with me. I was tired and didn't feel like heading over to a convenience store- not that I would be caught dead in one, so I ran along with the pathetic ants to the subway station. Fortunately, it had a rooftop, similar to a leaf shielding the ants from the cold tears. I was standing in front of all the crowd waiting for their platform, reading my book titled: "Freedom of choice". It's obvious that for a system to function smoothly, a system needs rules; one doesn't need to to look far to figure that out. If I wanted to climb up to become a higher up and have an office of my own, All I would have to do is follow all my company rules and continue being the productive person I am. My goal in mind : an executive. Then my life would be a nice and easy one. The other people around me were either chatting on the phone, promising their family the'll be home soon; listening to music with headphones on or playing games; daydreaming; etc.

The dashboard signalled that there was an incoming train. Finally I could get home, have a cup of coffee and relax.  
However, things don't always go as planned.

A pair of hands from behind gave me a push and I fell off the platform. I turned around to see who it was and I fell back.  
It was him, the guy I laid off earlier. He looked shocked and confused of his own actions.  
It's the kind of impulsive person who gets fired and wants revenge. A more reasonable man would've ignored such emotions.

My papers fell out of hand and out of my briefcase in the air with me. The arriving train got closer to my floating body.  
 _So this is it...  
_ I could feel the eyes of all the passerby on me as I awaited death.

" _What?"_

The people at the station stopped moving, my book was stuck in the air, and the raindrops stood still.

I looked around, my body frozen like everyone else's.

" _What happened? What is this?"_

A man behind my killer spoke.

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Humans these days have no sense of right and wrong." This time, a woman.

"They've become war riddled tools."

" _What are they saying?"_

"They do not care for one another, nor do they share one's pain."

"And not a trace of hopes for peace."

"No one listens to the wishes of the saviour."

" _A higher up being? Like a god?"_

"Indeed,I; lord Pain. He will be the light of the world when the time comes." Spoke the train conductor.

" _So I am to understand that the being called 'Pain' has stopped time in the moments before me death as other people around me?"_

"Indeed."

" _Sorry to say this but I highly doubt you could do anything to bring peace with ideologies like that. I also reject your presence."_

"I watch over my people, billions and trillions and this is what you have to say to me?"

"Perhaps having such a simple, powerful life with technology by your side made you like this?"

"I have the power to have you reborn once- a life where you will suffer in dire needs. You will feel pain and know pain, and only then, you will serve me to bring peace to our world in the hands of the cruel hungry for war higher ups."

" _Wait your misjudging things- !"_ So all I've done and all I've lived up for will go to waste. Now I feel like that pathetic business man whom I laid off earlier.

The voices around me began chanting, I could see where I was going; where I would be reborn. I foresaw a war zone and some village in a desert.

The bright light came closer and closer to my body…The train finally collided with me and thus began my story.

"Congratulations miss, you have a beautiful baby boy!"

"Ah...he's adorable…"

I opened my eyes to see this new world where I was reborn in. A woman with long brown hair looked down upon me and smiled.

"Hello...Sasori-chan."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Don't be fooled by what you are told".

It has been 6 years since "Pain" had put me in this disgusting world. This world he has placed me in is where I shall eventually grow up to be a war tool. This dry land I live in is called "The village hidden in sand" and is ruled by a person called the "Kazekage". Water here is scarce and droughts are often common nonetheless. Currently, I am attending a ninja academy with other kids to become a ninja. Thus far, I am in the top of my class and I predict I should be able to graduate from this school sooner or later this year. I've been approached and turned down other students for aid in becoming as great as I, in academics and in fighting.

How pathetic, you don't just become a genius by leaching off a genius.

Once I graduate, I plan to make use of my time in a team to become even more powerful, become a Chunin and then a Jonin. Perhaps I may even consider climbing all the way to the Kazekage's seat.

I was sitting in my seat, alone from the other students who were altogether chatting before class started. It's those kinds of people who never get stuff done. Those kinds are unproductive and usually procrastinate, finishing off their work last minute. I on the other hand have better things to do such as designing a new puppet to try out.

In this world I was born in, a woman, supposedly my grandmother; taught me the ninja art of puppetry using something called "chakra strings". It took me awhile to grasp onto the idea of chakra, as I did not use such thing nor have I believed before I have been reincarnated in this ludicrous world.

The first few I made were in the image of my mother and father, both I was aware of died in battle. Those who die fighting for their homeland have "Noble" or "honorable" deaths, but to me it's just one doing their sole purpose of existence in this world. A normal child would've been blinded with stupidity if one would believe that one's dead parents was covered up with "They're on a mission- but they'll be back soon".

To which I have responded with:

"Don't lie to me, they're dead. I'm not an idiot."

My grandma was shocked at my response to that and since then didn't talk to me much, but I'm alright with it. Silence is golden.

Children are easily manipulated and naive, they will believe everything they are told. If a child was told they should only expect the best in life- designer brand clothes for example, the rest of their lives they will be vain and look down upon the sensible types.

Once the teacher walked in, all the other students took their seats besides one another and waited quietly for the teacher's instructions. Today I was surrounded by two girls on both of my sides squealing about how "cute" I am. I couldn't have been bothered to deal with them so I let them be for now.

Today's lessons went on (we learned about the great shinobi wars in the past and the greatest shinobi who fought for their village), then we stopped for lunch and so on so forth. When the day finally came to an end, I packed up all my belongings and headed out the door to be stopped by several other kids who were blocking my way.

"Look what I caught!" Said one.

"It's the oh so mighty Sasori." Gasped another.

"Out of my way _maggots_. I have a nearly dead person to attend to," I pulled out a scroll containing one of my many puppets in it, "I don't want to have to waste my creation on pitiful people like you. You are lower than child's play. Even a fetus could take you three out."

"You wouldn't dare-"

I unrolled the scroll and one of my puppets, Yakumo*. His specialty is more defensive (a main weakness of puppeteers) and is capable of creating thick smoke screens like fog.

"Shall we begin?"

The kids began to cower in fear in front of me and ran off to find a teacher for safety.

For now, I would be safe if I were to leave but I would have to deal with an adult the next day. I returned my puppet back to it's scroll and took my leave for the day.

The way back home split into many routes- a long route that was a straight line back and there were two shortcuts, one through the alleyways and another through the marketplace. Today, I have decided to take the alley way shortcut to avoid keeping the old lady waiting much longer. Alley ways here are not too different from the ones in the city, only that they don't have a stay away vibe from them as if it's just another way home. Walking through here shouldn't take me too long to get back.

But it's not like she's waiting for me - in fact no one really cares about me and I'm used to that. As I was walking through the alley way, I sensed a presence behind me.

"One...no,... _three_ people."

It must have been those kids again. I stopped in my tracks and pulled out a scroll from my bag and held it up.

"It's him- the guy who threatened to kill us!"

What the-

I turned around to come face to face with 3 more shinobi than I expected. They were all chunin and way bigger than I. One of them began cracking their knuckles and stared down upon me menacingly.

"You try to mess with my kid brother?"

"Actually, it's the other way around." I responded calmly.

The man snarled and gestured over to his other friends.

"Get him."

One rapidly charged at me with shuriken in hands while another assaulted me from the back. I manage to escape their attacks with a smoke bomb then proceeded to leap in the air for space to summon one of my own puppets to the ground, Salamander.

Salamander was, as its name states, a salamander-like puppet. It's best is it's defensive capabilities with it's iron cloak and the defensive frill.

Once the cloud of smoke disapparated, I swooped down upon Salamander's back and raised the gill to block myself from the same chunin who attacked my with the shuriken bounced off the frill and fell to the ground of my attacker. The six shinobi looked stunned and amazed at my creation, my art. However the moment didn't last long as another chunin from behind leaped above me and threw several explosive kunai towards me. I sighed to myself knowing that I probably will have to rebuild Salamander if kunais hit hard. Though Salamander is durable, it is unable to withstand much of an explosion. I attached one of the chakra strings to it's tail and was able to deflect the kunai and the thrower away. The chunin crashed into a nearby building a few block away and fell to the ground, leaving a huge crack on the wall. The other kunai were sent along with him and exploded around his direction.

"Hope I don't get in too much trouble for that." I mutter to myself. I then turn to the rest of the remaining shinobi and pull out a second scroll. This time, it was Kyohei*, a crafted puppet specializing in Genjutsus created by it's songs played on it's flute. Depending on the song played, it will have different effects on the target. I plugged my ears with ear plugs I kept with me I case a situation where I had to use Kyohei occur. Kyohei raised it's hand to start playing it's flute I crafted. It's soft melody entranced the shinobi in a daze and in a few seconds the 5 fell to the ground in front of me. It's only a matter of hours until they wake up. I took this as an opportunity for my escape and ran back further down the alley way back home. A few blocks down and a turn, I reached the place I call home and pulled out the spare key I keep in my pocket. But before I could place the key in the keyhole, the door opened before me.

"Sasori what took you so long?" Asked my grandma.

This is when I use my cute face to let me off the hook.

"Oh Granny, forgive me. I was distracted by the beauty of the sunset once again- I watched as it moved then and lost track of time…," I say fake tears welling up in my eyes, "One feels so sad yet so warm watching a sunset. I remembered my parents and how we watched the sunset together…"

My grandma gave me a sad forgiving smile, "I miss them too. It's okay Sasori, you're forgiven for today." She gestured me inside and closed the door behind us.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, for now you should go wash up." I give her a quick nod and ran upstairs to my room. Slamming the door behind me, I slumped down on my bed and sink into the soft mattress that I've missed so much. I was safe for now, safe from the lies and those I've hurt. I may as well deal with those shinobi again tomorrow but who cares? I made it out alive and that's all that I care about at the present time. A strong aroma of cooked meat wafted in the air- I assumed steak would be for dinner from the strong scent.

I got off my bed to open up my window to get some fresh air, several birds were pecking repeatedly on the other side of the glass; and I nearly tripped over on my way. My eyes made way to a wooden hand that belonged to one of my abandoned puppets.

"You."

My father and mother puppet lay dead on the ground. I remember once, I attempted to feel warmth and love again from my long gone parents, only to meet cold, loveless hands. Their lifeless eyes stare at me and into my soul. All I did was stare back at them, wondering if creating them did more bad than good. The day I realized I could never feel that love again, I felt more pain than before. I remember there are some delusional people out there who believes when someone dies, they are capable of possessing a loved one's inanimate objects like dolls so they could stay by their side until it's their time to go. But who believes that? Ghost don't exist. In fact, is there even an afterlife? What if we don't go anywhere once we die?

Mother and father's eyes once, lifeless, now had something to it that I couldn't point out. Their eyes were directed to I, their creator. I realized that it's pointless to worry about eyes moving, it's not like paranormal forces are behind this weird occurrence, perhaps the eyeballs are lose and are simply rolling around? I took a step back and I swore I saw the hands twitch.

" _Sasori_ …"

What the- it couldn't be.

The room was completely silent as the clock behind me above the door stopped ticking. The birds that were on my windowsill stopped moving, one that took off for flight stood still in the air like the hanging taxidermy birds you see in museums.

"It's been a while Sasori…" said "Mother", her mouth moving on her own.

"Has your faith in me strengthened? Do you wish to fulfill my goal for peace?" Asked "Father".

"Pain..this isn't funny at all…," I growled, "I thought it was unethical to mess with the dead?"

"But I'm not. These are merely replicas of your parents- more importantly, are you enjoying the life I have given you? Has it made an impact?"

"A negative one." I muttered to myself, avoiding eye contact with the creepy stares my parents gave me.

"But Sasori, I must've forgotten to tell you this. You die once here- and that's final. Your soul shall wander alone for eternity in oblivion. Do you really want to leave no impact? If you fight for peace- you could live a long and nice life." Said Pain.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, throwing three kunai from the pouch I kept on my desk at the puppets.

"Remember- you only have one life in this world. A world where you probably will live a short life…" And thus, Pain left this plane of existence and returned my parents to their original self. I walked over to check on my parents. The kunai didn't do too much damage so repairs wouldn't be too complicated but after today-

I don't want to see them again.

However, what just happened- did it really happened?

*: puppets are fanon

Kyohei means resonance, which relates to its attack being sound based.

Yakumo is the name of a poem (Yakumo-tatsu). He's probably never going to be shown again and neither will Kyohei.


End file.
